1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless mouse; in particular, to a wireless mouse suitable for accommodating a receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology, desktop or laptop computers, or even tablet computers or other portable computer devices have become indispensable tools in daily lives and workplaces. The mouse is a common input device for the above devices. Particularly, wired mouses have evolved to wireless mouses, doing away with the limitations of a wired mouse. A wireless mouse includes, in addition to a mouse main body, a wireless receiver which can be plugged into the above devices. When the receiver is not in use, it is usually stored with the wireless mouse to avoid being lost.
However, conventional receivers are mostly stored within the body of the mouses, and require the user to apply the index finger and the thumb to grip the receiver to insert it into the body of the mouse. When the receiver is to be used, the user needs to use fingers to take out the receiver from the body of the mouse. These processes create inconvenience during storage and removal of the receiver.